tekkamanfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Knight Tekkaman
is a 1975 Japanese anime series created by Tatsunoko Productions. This animated series was canceled nly after 26th chapters. Outside of Japan it was only seen in the United States, where the name of the main character, Joji, was changed to Barry Gallagher, and a different plot was given, made him a racing car driver. Although the movements and animation were advanced for its time, it's original plot was somewhat repetitive. The opening theme, “Tekkaman no Uta,” was interpreted by Ichirou Mizuki, written by the planning department of Tatsunoko Pro. (Lyrics) and Asei Kobayashi (music) and arranged by Bob Sakuma, who composed all the music for the series . An alternative version of Tekkaman the Space Knight appears in the anime series Infini-T Force (インフィニティーフォース Infinitī Fōsu), a Japanese 3DCG anime series featuring a crossover between characters from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, Casshan, Hurricane Polymar and Tekkaman: The Space Knight, all series produced by Tatsunoko Production in the 1970s. The new series is a co-production between Tatsunoko and Digital Frontier and aired from October 3 to December 26, 2017. Story In the not too distant future, planet Earth lost all its vegetation due to pollution and wars. Joji Minami, the son of a famous space researcher, Dr. Minami, seeks with his father to find another planet for the human race, since the Earth has only 3 years of subsistence left. The father leaves in the Space Angel, a scientific ship prepared to look for the next home of the human race, but near the orbit of Saturn he suffers a surprise attack from a race of planet-conquering aliens, the Waldasters, who intercept and destroy them The scout ship. Joji, who was not on board, sees his father die in the invading attack. Following these events, Professor Amachi, a world-renowned research scientist and friend of Dr. Minami, unveils the secret project they had both been working on: PEGAS, a giant robot that would give its pilot a special metal coating that maximize the physical qualities of its bearer, an unimaginable power in the universe, making it Tekkaman, The Space Knight. Tekkaman, the Warrior of the Sun, must fight against the Waldasters and prevent them from destroying the human race, together with the help of their friends the Space Knight. The series was canceled after only 26 chapters. Therefore, the latter tends to be taken as an interruption not very well specified, because at the last minute everything ends in an abrupt manner. At the end of the series you can see how Tekkaman with his faithful robot Pegas are launched against the Waldaster, while his friends the Space Knights teleport to a planet that promises to be the next Earth. It is presumed that Joji Minami, the Tekkaman The Space Knight died during the attack and along with him, the secret of the warrior of the sun. Characters The Space Knights are a group of fighters against the Waldasters, led by Professor Amachi from Earth and aboard the Blue Earth spacecraft face the various challenges of defending the planet. The members of the Space Knight are: Prof. Amachi He is the mentor of the Space Knight and the guide for assigned missions. He is a famous scientist friend of Dr. Minami, and is the father of Hiromi. It has world-class popularity and is responsible for the Earth's space research center. Among his most secret works is the invention of PEGAS, the robot that is the key to the metal investiture called Tekkaman. It can only be carried by those people who have a special wave spectrum within their body, which gives them the possibility of accessing an unimaginable power. Their other project is to continue Dr. Minami's dream of finding the Second Earth, but for this they need to capture an extraterrestrial spacecraft from the Waldasters to extract the machinery that allows the spacecraft to shorten the spaces of the universe by a jump (which in the Macross universe it is known as Fold). Prof. Amachi is calm, analytical and reserved, although his role is reduced only to monitor the actions of the Space Knight. Joji Minami He is a space pilot, the son of Dr. Minami and a compatible wave spectrum (but not entirely suitable) to carry the Tekkaman armor. Therefore, Tekkaman only has 37 minutes with 33 seconds to function without putting Joji in danger of death. When that time passes, the Tekkaman armor will cause Joji's biological functions to collapse, affecting his mobility and vital signs. Joji is the central hero of the plot. He is impetuous, passionate and adventurous, follows his instincts and defends the planet with courage. As a space knight, Tekkaman has impressive powers; It does not fly by itself because it needs Pegas to transport itself. Within its arsenal is superhuman strength, agility, resistance to laser attacks and bullets, it has an indestructible double pointed spear, a steel whip that in addition to whipping the Waldasters serves to recover his spear and the powerful Volt- Tekka, a ball of energy that comes out of his forehead and disintegrates what he touches. This secret weapon is Tekkaman's trump card and its main weak point because it drains its energy to the point of being vulnerable to attacks. Joji hates aliens and seeks to eliminate the Waldasters at all costs and thus take revenge for the death of his father. Hiromi Amachi Daughter of Prof. Amachi and a member of the Space Knight, she is Joji's inseparable companion and considers herself as a possible girlfriend of the hero. In the course of the series they never reach anything formal, although the link between them is strong. His personality is passive and stereotypical. She is skilled although she is not considered a strong character; The classic lady in danger. She is overprotective and very kind; It gives Joji a balance in his hasty actions Andro Umeda Andromorphic alien (hence his name) from the planet Sanno, who falls on Earth and wants to return to his home planet, who suffers the same problem as Earth. The Waldasters have destroyed their planet and killed all its inhabitants; Andro seeks revenge at any price and make the Waldasters pay for their misdeeds. Andro has psychic abilities to detect malignant and telekinetic presences by dematerializing to another spectrum of reality and becoming a shadow of energy that allows him to cross walls, fly, teleport, run agilely and develop superhuman strength. It also allows you to survive in space for brief periods of time. if his ability is used too much Andro falls into a state of exhaustion and becomes vulnerable to attacks. Because of his irreverent and confident personality of his powers and extraterrestrial knowledge, his attitudes seem suspicious to Joji, who hates aliens and constantly confronts him and labels him as a traitor. Despite this, his hatred of the Waldasters for having destroyed their home world is the common trunk that joins Joji. Mutan It is a mutant (hence its name) of adorable and innocent appearance similar to the crossing of a squirrel with a duck that is from the planet Sanno. Like Andro, it can become a shadow of energy and go beyond physical limits; It has a special healing power, heat rays emanating from its eyes and through the mouth can launch flames at will. It also has psychic powers: it detects malignant presences around. PEGAS Diminutive of Pegasus, it is a giant robot developed by Prof. Amachi and Dr. Minami that is the key for Joji to become Tekkaman just by giving the order "Tek-Set"; It is a bit slow but with great strength and endurance. The conversion booth is inside Pegas's chest and Joji accesses it from his legs. It is Tekkaman's main means of transport and what guarantees its return to its original form. Lord Dobrai He is the supreme leader of the Waldasters, his appearance is similar to an octopus crossed with a jellyfish, he has only one eye and apparently his location is on the planet of origin of the Waldasters, he communicates by psychic means with Rambos, General of the Waldaster army. The main reason for the attack on earthlings is the mere conquest of the Galaxy, a recurring theme in the Tatsunoko Pro series. It is extremely cruel and intelligent, although very tolerant of its incompetent general. Apparently he is omniscient, and gives orders to his general to execute them. The final match against Dobrai is never seen as the series was canceled in episode 26. General Rambos As its title indicates, it is responsible for commanding Waldaster troops. Its appearance is thin, with yellow skin and similar appearance to an anthropomorphic insect. It differs from its troops that are more slender and generic, wears a red cape and is cruel, though incompetent. It is understood that he has been very successful in conquering other worlds, since Andro blames him for being the one who conquered the Sanno Planet, where he and Mutan came from. He is a coward like any cliche of a seventies anime minion, but very confident in his army. Due to his constant defeats before Tekkaman, he is punished by Lord Dobrai, through the psychic and telekinetic powers of this. Something that should be noted is that it uses several strategies against Tekkaman, from massive attacks with diversity of battle ships, special weapons, giant robots, special infiltration attacks, deception, kidnapping, ambushes, espionage, sabotage, attacks on military and political leaders , introduction of alien species to the earth, etc. Differences Between Space Knight Tekkaman and Space Knight Tekkaman Blade While both series are produced by Tatsunoko Pro itself, it has substantial differences: * Tekkaman Blade is not the continuation of Tekkaman The Space Knight, it is more an update, a new version in a similar future but not the same. Joji is not Takaya, they are two totally different characters both in appearance and in essence. * Tekkaman is an armor painfully forged around Joji's body; Tekkaman Blade is an armor but as a mutation of the body of Takaya extracted from the Radam crystal that is part of it following the mutation suffered by the Tekplant of the Radam. * Tekkaman technology is an achievement of the work of the human race; on the other hand, Tekkaman technology in Tekkaman Blade is an achievement of the alien race called Radam, as a weapon to use the same inhabitants of the planets that conquer as their heralds and generals in command of the army of radam beasts, which is why you can see Tekkaman aliens from other stars in the Tekkaman Blade II OVAS. * In Tekkaman the Space Knight, Joji is the only one who can transform into Tekkaman; in Tekkaman Blade is Takaya with his whole family who can become Tekkaman. Humans subsequently learn Radam technology and are able to build their own armor, called Sol Tekkaman. also in Tekkaman Blade II the humans engulfed by the Radam Plants can become a class of Tekkaman, weaker than the Tekkaman generals of the Blade family, called Tekkaman Primary Bodies. * Tekkaman The Space Knight and Tekkaman Blade have a time to fight. In the case of Joji, he only has 37 minutes with 33 seconds before the armor collapses his body, because his wave spectrum is not fully compatible with Tekkaman's. On the other hand, Tekkaman Blade has only 30 minutes to fight. As this time passes, the Tekkaman armor takes possession of Takaya's mind and makes him unstable, unable to recognize friends of enemies; It makes him extremely violent and unstoppable. The Radam system of Tekkaman armor is complemented by a Radam parasite that during the conversion process in the Tek-plant is grafted into the base of the host's skull and that submits the will of the host; Blade is the only Tekkaman who does not have the invasion of the Radam parasite in his body. * In Tekkaman Blade Miyuki and Dr. Aiba, sister and father of Takaya respectively, apparently do not have the physical conditions to be a Tekkaman. In the case of Miyuki, it is not fully compatible and in the end his body decomposes at the cellular level, while Dr. Aiba is regurgitated by the Tek Plant for not being compatible. In other cases, tekplants disintegrate in the act the main cells of unfit guests. * Joji's Voltekker is a ball of energy that is ejected from his forehead, while Takaya's is a constant ray that is generated by two panels with four reactors in each, located on both Blade's shoulders. * The Waldasters are aliens who seek to conquer Earth just like the Radam, but the latter in Tekkaman Blade are never seen. * According to PSX's Tatsunoko Fight game, the master of the Waldasters, "Lord Dobrai" (a being similar to the crossing of an octopus with a single-eyed jellyfish) can perform the Tekset, something that could never materialize in the series due to its sudden cancellation, giving it a very cybernetic appearance. * It is presumed that Joji Minami, the Tekkaman The Space Knight died during the last Waldaster attack, but in Tekkaman Blade his presence can be seen in the penultimate chapter (ep. 48) along with Hiromi, when Joji saves a child from being crushed by some rocks; Andro also appears on the side of the land base next to Rebin. * The Pegas of the original series has the same performance of the Pegas in Tekkaman Blade, although the transformation of Takaya comes from the radam crystal and Pegas was built to hold together the glass that was cracked by Tekkaman Dagger. Video Games Tekkaman The Space Knight appears as a selectable character in the Tatsunoko Fight fighting game for PlayStation. Share history with Andro Umeda and his faithful companion Pegas, who unlike Andro is not a selectable character, rather it is a weapon used by the Space Knight in one of his super moves. Also next to Tekkaman appears Lord Dobrai who becomes a kind of Tekkaman when executing the Tekset. Tekkaman also appears in the crossover fighting game Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom for the Nintendo Wii console, having a game play similar to Marvel vs. Capcom. In this video game, he has been endowed with more own characteristics, such as a heavy and strong character, alluding to his title of Knight in armor, with medium-range attacks thanks to his double-pointed spear, uses Pegas to charge against the enemy and has its classic Volt Tekker, which in this version, is not an energy ball as in the original series, but is a constant plasma flow emanated from its forehead. Share a series of basic and special moves with Tekkaman Blade that is also selectable in the same game, but this one is lighter and more agile compared to its original counterpart. Videos "Space Knight Tekkaman" (1975) - Opening Category:Space Knight Tekkaman Category:Television Series